A multi-router network may be characterized as a network having a plurality of routers connected together and arranged in a logical hierarchy. With the launch of new services, such as but not limited to home security, IP video, Smart Grid, etc., and more consumer devices being configured with routers, such as but not limited to televisions, mobile phones, appliances, etc., multi-router networks are becoming more prevalent. Multi-router networks require multiple routers to communicate with each other over network links in order to facilitate the establishment of service discoveries, messaging protocols, hierarchical relationships, address assignments, prefix delegations, security measures, backup capabilities and a potential number of additional functional capabilities needed for desirable network communications. As the prevalence of such multi-router networks continues to grow, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to facilitate configuring gateways, routers and other devices to operate in in such a complex environment.
The multi-router network may include a plurality of links, subnets or local area networks (LANs) where the number of such network segments may vary depending on the particular hierarchal relationship between the inter-connected routers. Within a home or other likely location for such multiple-router networks, a Domain Name System (DNS) server may be utilized for the purpose of discovering services available on devices connected to the various networks and optionally to facilitate resolving names for the devices offering services. Some devices within the multi-router network may be limited to supporting LAN-only service discovery protocols, such as but not necessary limited to multicast DNS (mDNS) and Bonjour. These limitations may prevent those devices from advertising services or otherwise facilitating service discovery across multiple routed networks, i.e., the various links, subnets and LANs comprising the multi-router network. Accordingly, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating service discovery across multiple routed networks when one or more devices are unable to facilitate non-LAN-only service discovery protocols.